Tú Eres Mi Hermoso Destino
by Hattori Kanbara
Summary: El gran baile en honor al sector trabajador se acerca, Applejack una chica de 23 años no sabe qué hacer, por consejo de su amiga Twilight, quien está enamorada de Pinkie Pie, decide ir a la boutique a hacer un traje, ahí conocerá a la dueña, una hermosa chica llamada Rarity. Quienes se irán enamorando poco a poco y el día del baile Twilight y Applejack se unirán para confesarse
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: My Little Pony no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¡Mi decisión!

— ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme a acomodar esta cajas! — Exclamó Applejack acomodando la última caja y mirando a Pinkie Pie y Twilight. — De no ser por ustedes dos, no habría terminado hoy.

— No hay de que Applejack, es un placer ayudarte! — Exclamó Pinkie saltando con emoción.

— Concuerdo con Pinkie. — Asintió Twilight. — Es bueno salir del laboratorio de vez en cuando. Ya necesitaba estirar los músculos un poco. — Dijo estirando la espalda, causando un crujido.

— Je, el laboratorio te tiene casi en cautiverio. — Soltó una risita al oír el crujir de la espalda de su amiga.

— Twily siempre ha estado en cautiverio desde la secundaria. — Dijo Pinkie saliendo del sombrero de Applejack. — Ahora lo único que ha cambiado es que tiene menos tiempo para ella que antes

— Ahora es diferente, claro que tengo menos tiempo para mí, tengo veintitrés años, trabajo en un laboratorio científico y tengo a unas amigas a quienes dedicarle parte de mi tiempo. — Explico guiñando el ojo.

— ¡Aww! ¡Que tierna eres! — Exclamó Pinkie acariciando la cabeza de Twilight, para después abrir los ojos con sorpresa. — ¿Tiempo? ¡Oh santo cielo! ¡Olvide que tengo trabajo que hacer en Sugar Cube Corner — Grito exaltada. — ¡Adiós, tengo que irme! — Se despidió para desaparecer en el sombrero de Applejack.

— Sólo es Pinkie, siendo Pinkie. — Murmuraron ambas al ver la manera de irse de la peli rosa.

— Por cierto Applejack. — Dijo captando la atención de la mencionada. — ¿Has pensado con quién irás al baile de la feria?

— No, aún no. — Suspiró. — Ni siquiera sé que corrales me voy a poner, no tengo nada elegante... ¡Y ni loca me pongo un vestido!

— Bueno... — Twilight pensó un momento. — No creo que necesites ponerte un vestido... Es más creo que podrías ir elegante al evento sin perder tu estilo.

— ¿Cómo así? — Pregunto curiosa ante lo dicho por su amiga.

— Bueno... El evento es para celebrar otro año de abundancia y de trabajo duro de todos los sectores, eso incluye muchas áreas, la científica, la industria, la de diseño, etc. — Explico Twilight arreglándose los lentes, no es como si los necesitara, sólo que su trabajo era un excesivo uso de sus pupilas lo que causaba que siempre anduviera los ojos rojos, así que un día como cualquier otro Pinkie le regaló esos lentes para evitar la fatiga ocular.

— Así que tu podrías ir con tu estilo de ropa que usas normalmente solo que más elegante.

— ¡Oh! Ya entendí. — Exclamó emocionada. — Sólo tengo que buscar a una diseñadora que haga ese trabajo. — Sonrió victoriosa.

— Un problema menos, luego puedes decidir con quién irás.

— ¿Supongo que tu irás con Pinkie?

— Claro. Siempre voy con ella. — Se sonrojó un poco. — Y este año pienso confesarle mis sentimientos.

— ¡Ya era tiempo! Se te nota a kilómetros que Pinkie te trae como chocolate caliente en un frío invierno. — Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Twilight se sonrojara aún más.

— B-Bueno... — Dijo con voz ronca y mirando a todos lados. — Y ¿Cómo esta Applebloom? Hace algunos días que no la veo. — Cambio el tema.

— Esta con Diamond Tiara, desde que empezaron a salir, han estado muy pegadas, incluso llegan a empalagar de tanto amor que se profesan.

— Je, me imagino. — Soltó una risa. — Bueno, te dejo que tengo algunas cosas que terminar en el laboratorio. — Dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga. — No te apresures a elegir, recuerda que tienes más de tres meses para ello. — Le sonrió y se despidió para luego irse de la granja.

Applejack suspiró relajando su cuerpo, Twilight tenía razón, aún tenía mucho tiempo para encontrar a alguien con quien quisiera ir. De su familia no podría ser.

— La abuela Smith estaba descartada, Applebloom ira con Diamond Tiara, Big ira con Cherilee, Twilight con Pinkie... — Pensó cerrando el granero y yéndose a la casa. — Supongo que primero me ocuparé de mi ropa y luego en eso de la pareja.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación en donde se dejó caer en la cama, pensando en lo que Twilight le había dicho.

— Twilight y Pinkie son polos opuestos. Pinkie es impulsiva, amante de las fiestas y suele actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias; pero al mismo tiempo suele deprimirse y llegar a ser un psicópata.

En cambio Twilight es calmada, no es mucho para las fiestas, prefiere leer antes de ir a alguna fiesta y ella si piensa antes de actuar; pero cuando pierde los estribos, suele hacer cosas sin pensar y termina metidas en grandes problemas. — Murmuró en voz baja levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

— Ellas dos son... ¡Tan opuestas! Pero a la vez ¡Tan iguales! Y eso las hace que de vean tan bien juntas. — Puso su mano en la ventana. — A mí también... Me gustaría encontrar a mi polo opuesto y tan igual al mismo tiempo... — Dijo lanzando otro suspiro y mirando el camino que daba a la boutique del pueblo. — Creo que debería de hacer eso de la ropa lo más pronto posible. — Pensó tomando algunas cosas y salir hacia la boutique.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de Sweet Apple Acres, en un local en donde se encontraba la boutique Carrusel, una de las boutique más famosas de todo el país.

Se encontraban dos chicas tratando de hacer que una tercera chica saliera de la habitación que se usaba como probador de ropa.

— ¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca! ¡Ni loca! ¡Ni muerta! — Exclamaba la chica dentro de la habitación.

— ¡Vamos Fluttershy! ¡Seguramente te queda hermoso el vestido! — Exclamaba una chica peli arcoíris, tratando de hacer salir a la chica llamada Fluttershy.

— Raibow Dash tiene razón cariño. — Dijo una chica peli azul, de aspecto refinado de nombre Rarity.

— ¡No! ¡Este vestido es demasiado para mí! — Grito un tanto alterada.

Raibow rodo los ojos y dando algunos suspiró se acercó a la perilla de la puerta de la habitación. — Fluttershy... Como pareja respeto tu privacidad. Pero reafirmo mi derecho como tú esposa abriendo la puerta de todos modos. — Dijo para luego sin dar tiempo a nada, abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación. Rarity sólo escucho los gritos de Fluttershy al ver entrar a Raibow.

Los ojos de Raibow Dash se agrandaron al ver a Fluttershy, quien llevaba un vestido negro con escote que la hacía ver diabólicamente sexy, Raibow se sonrojo y trago grueso ante una idea que pasó por su mente.

— ¿Sabes? Te ves realmente hermosa con ese vestido, pero si aún así no te gusta yo... — Sonrió pervertidamente. — Con gusto te lo arranco en este instante.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, para que después toda la boutique resonara ante un "Plash" sonido de una cachetada, Rarity que estaba sentada en un sofá, pudo ver cómo Fluttershy salía de la habitación, con todo su rostro rojo y Raibow detrás de ella con una marca en su rostro.

— Pervertida. — Murmuró Fluttershy.

— ¡Perdón!... Es que te ves... ¡Increíble! — Exclamó la peli arcoíris. — Serás la sensación.

— Concuerdo con Raibow Dash. — Asistió Rarity con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy se sonrojo aún más cuando Raibow y Rarity le pusieron enfrente un gran espejo para que pudiera verse. En realidad se veía bastante bien, y al ver la cara de orgullo en Raibow, decidió que ese sería el vestido que llevaría al gran baile. Y así se lo hizo saber a Rarity, mientras Fluttershy se cambiaba, Rarity se dirigió a Raibow.

— Muy bien, ya que Fluttershy ya eligió, toca ver que te pondrás tu Raibow Dash. — Dijo sacando una cinta métrica.

— Cualquier cosa que combinen con el sensual vestido de Fluttershy, siempre y cuando no sea vestido. — Explico levantando los brazos para que Rarity le tomará medidas.

— Uhm... Creo que tengo una idea, sólo déjamelo a mí. — Exclamó con orgullo y comenzando a tomarle medidas y anotarlas en un cuaderno.

— Por cierto... ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

— No, aun no, espero poder encontrar a alguien con quien ir.

— Pero muchos han estado tratando de convencerte de ir con ellos al baile. ¿Porque no eliges a algunos de ellos?

— ¡Nada de eso querida! Esta vez he decidido ir con alguien con quien me sienta verdaderamente bien, alguien que se podría convertir en una persona especial en algún momento. — Dijo Rarity con tan seriedad que Raibow supo que iba en serio.

— Pues... Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo. Y cuando encuentres a esa persona, me la tienes que presentar. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando Fluttershy salió le entregó el vestido a Rarity para que hiciera algunos ajustes, ambas se despidieron de la diseñadora y salieron de la boutique rumbo a su casa.

Rarity las vio irse y no pudo evitar que una pregunta invadiera su mente.

— Raibow Dash y Fluttershy, ellas son polos opuestos. Raibow Dash es una chica atlética, ruda, que hace las cosas sin importarle las consecuencias, de espíritu libre y... Un tanto pervertida; pero cuando se lo propone puede llegar hacer una chica muy linda y romántica.

En cambio Fluttershy es tímida, piensa mucho antes de actuar, suele ser sensible y le gusta mucho lo romántico; pero también pude llegar a dar miedo cuando se molesta. — Pensó Rarity estirándose un poco.

— Ellas dos... ¡Son tan diferentes! ¡Pero a la vez tan perfectas juntas! — Murmuró. — Yo también... Deseo encontrar... A mi polo opuesto y a la vez perfecto. — Susurro.

La campaña se escuchó, lo que indicaba que alguien había entrado a la boutique, Rarity se levantó y dirigió su atención a la chica que acababa de entrar.

Se quedó embobada viendo a la chica de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rubio ligeramente despeinado adornado con un sombrero, esas pecas en su piel canela bronceada por el sol. Se notaba a leguas de distancia que esa chica era del sector agrícola.

Applejack tampoco se quedó atrás, sus ojos miraban de pies a cabeza a la chica de cabello azul, piel blanca de porcelana, ojos azules como un par de zafiros; ese estilo que le daba ese aire de mujer refinada y de buenos modales.

— ¡Que hermosa! — Murmuró con voz ronca casi inaudible, aunque fue escuchada por Rarity, quien se sonrojo ante lo dicho por la chica campirana, quien se dio varias patadas mentales por su acción.

Rarity estaba acostumbrada a los halagos sobre sus atributos físicos, lo había escuchado de muchos y muchas, pero todas le parecían tan artificiales, sabía que solo se lo decían para ligar con ella. Pero esa chica de aspecto vaquero había dicho esa frase de una manera tan sincera y sin ninguna pisca de malicia o coqueteo en su voz, la diseñadora sonrió ante la idea de que en esta ocasión, le había dicho hermosa porque así lo pensaban y no simplemente por querer ligar.

— Uhm... G-Gracias por el cumplido querida. — Logro articular aun con el leve sonrojo en su rostro.

— Je, b-bueno... Y-Yo sólo Vine a... A que me hiciera un traje. — Dijo con la voz ronca y entrecortada. Si así se sentía Twilight siempre que estaba nerviosa, comprendía porque siempre estaba tan estresada.

— ¡Oh! Claro que si querida. — Tomando la cinta métrica. — Sólo tengo que tomarte las medidas y luego me dices cómo deseas que sea el traje.

— C-Claro... N-No hay problema. — Sonrió algo nerviosa levantando los brazos para que pudiera tomarle medidas.

Ambas estaban muy nerviosas, con la cercanía que tenían una con la otra, esos momentos mientras Rarity le tomaba las medidas, fueron una tortura para Applejack quien sólo pensaba en lo hermosa que era esa chica, y el extraño cosquilleo que sentía en su cuerpo.

— L-Listo. — Murmuró anotando en su cuaderno. — Ahora sólo falta que me digas cómo quieres que sea tu traje.

— Pues... Estaba pensado en algo elegante y que vaya con mi estilo. — Se señaló a sí misma, Rarity la observó por un largo rato, cosa que puso aún más nerviosa a la vaquera. — Uhm... Creo que... — Rarity pauso un momento. — ¡Lo tengo! — Grito con voz muy aguda, causando que se sonrojara por la vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Applejack parpadeo un par de veces, para después comenzar a reír al ver la cara de Rarity. — ¡Eres tan hermosa hasta avergonzada! — Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Rarity parecía tetera literalmente, le salía humo por la cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica dijera esas cosas tan a la ligera? ¿Porque ella seguía sonrojándose ante tales palabras? ¿Porque su corazón estaba tan acelerado? Esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, evitando la mirada de la vaquera.

— Applejack.

— ¿¡Eh!?

— Mi nombre es Applejack, mucho gusto. — Le extendió la mano.

— R-Rarity, soy Rarity. — Tomo la mano de Applejack y correspondió el saludo.

Ambas sintieron un cosquilleo al tomar la mano de la otra, se sonrieron mutuamente y pareció que el mundo dejo de existir para ellas, pero como nada es eterno, tuvieron que separar sus manos.

— Bueno... Yo... Ahm... Tengo que retirarme, Adiós señorita Rarity, vendré mañana a darle más detalles sobre el traje. — Se despido Applejack saliendo de la boutique.

— Adiós Applejack. — Sonrió al ver a la vaquera salir de la boutique. — Lo estaré esperando con ansias. — Susurro antes de que el estruendo de la puerta le sacara un susto.

— Sweetie Belle, ¿Que te he dicho de casi arrancar la puerta? — Gruñó al ver a su hermana menor entrando con una gran sonrisa. — ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? — Pregunto al ver a su hermanita dando brinquitos.

— Hoy me pregunto Scootallo si quería ir con ella al baile. ¡Estoy tan feliz! — Exclamó deteniéndose al ver a su hermana. — ¿Y tú porque están tan feliz? ¿Acaso ya encontraste pareja para el baile?

— Uhm... ¡No! Sólo conocí a alguien muy interesante. — Sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación. — Me voy a dormir, buenas noches Sweette.

— Buenas noches hermana, descansa.

Rarity llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, la pregunta de su hermana le había dado una idea a su mente.

— ¡No! Una chica como ella seguro y no pensaría en mi como una opción, ella de seguro ya tiene pareja... — Pensó lanzando un suspiro. — Pero ¿Y si no? No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

* * *

En otro lugar, Applejack caminaba feliz por las calles, pensaba en esa chica que había conocido, quería conocer más a esa chica, ser su amiga y tal vez... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver a Twilight caminando, llevaba la camisa con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y fuera del pantalón, no llevaba la corbata y los dos primeros botones estaban abiertos, dejando ver la camisa que andaba debajo, su cabello bastante desarreglado, sin los lentes, los cuales llevaba en la mano y con el ceño levemente fruncido; ya que llevaba a Applebloom a caballo en su espalda.

Applejack río por lo bajo al ver aquella escena, saco su celular y tomo rápidamente una foto, seguro que si Pinkie veía a Twilight así, le daría algún tipo de derrame nasal o colapso mental, la vaquera sabía que su prima peli rosa estaba locamente enamorada de Twilight desde el instituto, sólo que ninguna se atrevía a dar ese gran paso.

— ¡Ye-ha! ¡Arre Pony! — Exclamó Applebloom puyando las costillas de Twilight.

— ¡No soy un pony!

— Para mí siempre lo has sido, un alicornio lila muy poderoso.

— ¿¡Alicornio!? Ni siquiera soy un poni, mucho menos un alicornio y ni hablar de poderoso. — Gruñó Twilight.

Normalmente a Twilight le encantaba la compañía de Applebloom, pero ese día no había sido el mejor, solo había dormido cuatro horas, se despertó temprano para ir al trabajo, en la tarde le ayudó a Applejack en la granja y luego volvió al trabajo donde tuvo que aguantar a Sunset Shimmer y su novia Trixie Lulamoon; además Applebloom ya no era una niña, ahora era una adolescente alta y bastante pesada.

— Applebloom, ¡Vas a matar a Twilight, recuerda que ahora la adolescente aquí eres tú! — Bromeó Applejack acercándose a ambas.

— Hacia tiempo que no hacía esto con Twilight. — Se defendió Applebloom bajando de la espalda de la científica.

— No te preocupes Applejack. Aún estoy joven y aunque no lo creas, en buena forma física. — Dijo estirando su cuerpo que crujió. — ¿Paso algo bueno? Te veo bastante feliz. — Pregunto al ver la felicidad en la cara de Applejack. — ¿Ya conseguiste pareja para el baile?

— ¿¡Eh!? No aún no... Sólo que... Conocí a una chica bastante interesante.

— ¡Oh! Eso es bueno... ¿Supongo? — Dijo con algo de confusión, no había entendido muy bien lo que Applejack le quiso decir, ya que el dolor de cabeza que tenía le impedía usar bien su mente. En ese momento Twilight podría golpear a quien le surgiera leer un libro.

— ¡Es realmente bueno! — Sonrió viendo a su amiga sobarse la frente con frustración. — Bueno, te dejo para que descanses, creo que te haría bastante bien.

— Adiós Twilight. — Se despidió Applebloom acompañando a su hermana.

Twilight sólo hizo una seña con la mano y bufó con fastidio. — Espero no haber actuado tan ruda con ellas. — Suspiró nuevamente dándose media vuelta y yéndose a su casa.

Llegó a su casa y casi de una patada abrió la puerta, saludo a su perro Spike y le dio de comer, para después caminar a su habitación, dejo sus lentes en la mesa junto con la corbata, se quitó los zapatos y se desplomó en la cama.

El día a día de Twilight solía ser bastante ajetreado, pero ese día en particular había tenido que soportar los excesivos halagos de Trixie hacia ella misma, y en algún punto Sunset Shimmer y Trixie se había puesto demasiado acarameladas. Bufó nuevamente, acomodándose para quedarse en un profundo sueño casi de inmediato.

* * *

— ¿Crees que moleste a Twilight? La vi bastante molesta. — Pregunto Applebloom con preocupación de haber molestado sin querer a la científica.

— ¡No Applebloom! Twilight sólo esta frustrada por el trabajo, seguro y hoy fue un día terrible para ella, me ayudó en la granja y luego se fue a su trabajo, sólo está cansada. — Explico acomodándose el sombrero. — Además sabes que Twilight jamás se molestaría contigo.

Applebloom sonrió con satisfacción ante lo dicho por Applejack.

— Y dime ¿Ya le pediste a Diamond Tiara que sea tu pareja en el gran baile?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Exclamó sacando el pecho con orgullo. — Fue tan hermoso cuando ella aceptó y hasta me beso, un evento sin duda inolvidable. — Se abrazó a sí misma.

Applejack rodo los ojos ante la actitud de su hermana menor, aunque pasaron los años nunca cambiaria, y eso la hacía sentirse aliviada.

De pronto una idea rumbeo por su mente, al llegar a su habitación, la pregunta de Twilight de si había conseguido pareja, rondaba su mente, esa chica que conoció, posiblemente sería una buena opción.

— ¡No! Seguro y ella no quería ir con una campesina como yo al baile. Y seguro que tiene pareja. — Pauso un momento. — Pero ¿Y si no?

Y como si por arte del destino, tanto Rarity como Applejack pensaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Si no tiene pareja aun... Hare que ella vaya al baile conmigo, tengo tres meses para lograrlo!

* * *

— Oye Sunset. ¿Creo que ha Sparkle le gusta Trixie? — Exclamó con orgullo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Si, Trixie vio como Sparkle la miraba y fruncía el ceño cuando veía a Trixie contigo. — Dijo. — Aunque no la culpo de haberse enamorado de la gran y poderosa Trixie. — Se paró a pensar un momento. — ¡Espera...! ¿Y si ha Sparkle le gusta tú? — Señaló a Sunset.

Sunset rodo los ojos y se puso a recordar la actitud de Twilight Sparkle, ella siempre solía ser alguien un poco fría, pero bastante amable en el trabajo, pero ese día en particular la había visto muy irritada y estresada.

 _ **FLASHBACK.**_

 _Sunset conversaba alegremente con Trixie, estaba tan emocionada de que su novia llegará a visitarla que dejo el trabajo a medias. En un punto se pusieron muy acarameladas, lo que pareció irritar a Twilight._

— _Sunset Shimmer... ¡Deberías terminar tu trabajo antes de ponerte a coquetear con tu novia! — Gruño entre dientes._

— _La gran y poderosa Trixie no recibe órdenes de nadie. — Se quejó. — Además si estuvieras en la posición de Trixie, seguramente fueras igual._

— _¡No! Seguramente primero hiciera mi trabajo y luego estaría un rato con mi novia._

— _Vamos Twily, no seas tan amargada._

— _Soy Twilight Sparkle para ti. — Bufó y decidió seguir con su trabajo, dejando que Sunset y Trixie siguieran con lo suyo._

 _Pasados algunos minutos la jefa del personal llegó a supervisar si todo estaba bien, al ver que la mitad del trabajo aún no estaba hecho, las reprendió y les puso horas extras._

— _¿¡Que!? — Grito Twilight con irritación en su voz._

— _Como lo oyeron, se quedarán aquí hasta más tarde. O hasta que terminen el trabajo. — Lanzó un suspiro su jefa y salió de la habitación._

 _Twilight sin decir más comenzó frenéticamente a mover y revolver cosas, mientras murmuraba cosas entre dientes y su molestia aumentaba por minutos. Cuando Sunset quiso ayudarla, Twilight la mandó a sentarse y que se quedará callada. Lo que causa una risita burlona por parte de Trixie, al ver como a su novia la mandaban a freír espárragos._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

— Uhm... Más bien creo que la irritamos por estar de cariñosas en el trabajo. — Murmuró.

— La gran y poderosa Trixie no irrita para nada, además no hay nada de malo en que Trixie reciba cariño de su pareja.

— Mañana me disculpare con ella. — Pensó Sunset antes de pasar su brazo por el hombro de Trixie. — Por el momento vámonos, necesito relajarme... Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Trixie sabe que es la única capaz de desestresarte.

Ambas se besaron antes de seguir su camino y desaparecer del lugar.

 _ **¡Continuara!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II: ¡Es Que Tú Seas...!**_

Twilight se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, recostada bajo la sombra fresca de un árbol en Sweet Apple Acres. Su cabeza descansaba sobre sus brazos y su saco yacia tirado en el suelo junto a su mochila; tenía su camisa arremangada hasta los codos y fuera del pantalón, su corbata aflojada y su cabello despeinado. Había sido una agotadora jornada de trabajo en el laboratorio y necesitaba relajarse un poco.

— ¡Twi! — Al oír la voz de su amiga, la peli azul abrió un ojo para ver a Applejack parada a su lado con una sonrisa. — ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía un rato?

— ¡Hola Applejack! ¡Claro, compañía es lo que necesito en estos momentos! — Sonrió haciendo espacio para Applejack.

Applejack se acosto al lado de Twilight y se quedaron en absoluto silencio, sólo escuchando el canto de los pájaros y disfrutando de la fresca brisa.

— ¿¡Como se llama!? — Pregunto Twilight rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿¡Como se llama la chica que conociste ayer y que captó tú atención!?

— ¡Oh! Se llama Rarity, realmente es una hermosa chica... Y al ver sus ojos... Pude ver los hermosos sentimientos que hay en ella, y por eso he decidió que quiero conocerla y pedirle que sea mi pareja para el gran baile. — Pauso unos segundos. — El problema es que no tengo la menor idea de como acercarme a ella... Es decir... ¡Somo tan diferente! ¿¡Como puedo iniciar una conversación si somos polos opuestos!? — Suspiro pesadamente.

Twilight escuchó atentamente todo lo que su amiga dijo, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras buscaba algún posible consejo para darle a su amiga.

— ¿Sabes Applejack? Si algo he aprendido en estos años, es que en realidad no importa que tan opuestos puedan ser dos personas. — Explico girando su cuerpo para poder mirar a Applejack, con su brazo derecho apoyo su cabeza. — ¡Solo necesitas comprender su manera de ver el mundo, y explicarle tu manera de ver el mundo! Recuerda que para que una relación o amistad funcionen, debe de haber respeto y paciencia entre ambos, pero sobre todo... Tienen que aprender a interesarse por lo del otro... Pero sobre todo, recuerda ser tu misma.

Applejack sonrio e imitó la acción de Twilight. — ¡Ahora veo porque Pinkie se enamoró de ti! — Pensó soltando una pequeña risa. — ¡Muchas gracias Twilight! Hablar contigo me ha hecho muy bien.

— ¡Lo mismo opinó! Hablar contigo me ha quitado el estrés y cansancio. — Miro su reloj y se levantó. — Bueno, quede de verme con Lyra así que... ¡Ten linda tarde! — Se despidió y tomando sus cosas se alejó del lugar.

— ¡Adios Twilight! — Applejack se quedó observando a Twilight alejarse. — ¡Pinkie Pie tenía suerte de haberse enamorado de Twilight! — Suspiro acostandose nuevamente en el pasto.

Twilight llegó a una pequeña cafetería en donde pudo comprobar que en efecto, Lyra estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la esquina, se le veía muy nerviosa. Twilight suspiro y se sento frente a ella.

— ¡Hola Lyra!

— ¡Hola Twilight! — Saludo y luego miró a todos lados y al ver que nadie las observaba, se inclinó hasta quedar a poco centímetros del rostro de la peli azul. — ¿¡Lograste conseguir aquello!?

— Si, esta en mi mochila. — Dijo apartando a la peli menta de su rostro, para luego buscar en su mochila y sacar una caja. — ¡Aquí tienes! — Exclamó entregando la caja a Lyra.

— ¡Muchas gracias Twilight! ¡Eres la mejor! — Exclamó con emoción. — Lamento que hallas tenido que hacer esto por mí.

— ¡No! ¡No! Descuida... Es muy lindo de tu parte hacer eso por Bon Bon, y aunque al principio fue algo vergonzoso, la verdad me terminó siendo muy útil.

— ¿Asi que en serio llegó el tiempo de la declaración? — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— Si... ¡Solo espero que resulte bien! — Suspiro dejando caer su cara en la mesa. — A veces tiendo a volverme histérica y termino arruinando todo.

— Bueno... Si te sirve de consuelo... — Hizo una pausa para darle un sorbo a su café. — Hace cinco años que no has tenido uno de tus ataques de histeria.

Twilight levantó la vista y Sonrió. — ¡Eso es bueno! Significa que ya controlo mejor mis nervios.

— ¡Si, muy bueno! — Dijo Lyra asistiendo con la cabeza. — Y ahora que recuerdo... ¿No fue hace cinco años que terminaste tu relación con...? — Lyra se vio interrumpida al ver la mirada asesina de Twilight. — Uhm... ¡Urgh! ¡Lo siento!

— No importa realmente, ella y yo somos amigas de todos modos... Pero... Quiero evitar tocar el tema, y más ahora que ya he decidido confesar mis sentimientos a Pinkie Pie.

— ¡Si señor! — Exclamó en pose de militar, en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar. — ¿Alo? Si... ¿¡Que!? ¡No! Estoy con Twilight en la cafetería... Si, esta bien, voy para allá... ¡No le estoy mostrando a Twilight mis revistas R-18! ¡Si, si! Adiós.

— Bueno Twilight, la mandamás ha hablado. Así que te dejo. — Dijo dejando el dinero en la mesa. — ¡De nuevo muchas gracias por todo! ¡Adios! — Se despidió y salió rápidamente de la cafetería, dejando a Twilight sonrojada.

— Supongo que lo mejor será ir a casa a descansar. — Murmuró dejando el dinero en la mesa para luego salir rápidamente de la cafetería hacia su casa.

En el camino iba pensando en cual seria la mejor manera de confesarle sus sentimientos a Pinkie Pie. Cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina fue tacleda por una chica peli rosa que perseguía a un pequeño conejo blanco. Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo, Twilight encima de la otra chica.

— ¡Urgh! — Se quejo Twilight. — ¿¡Estas bien!? — Fue en ese preciso momento en el que se dió cuenta de que una de sus manos estaba tocando el pecho de la otra chica que estaba que echaba humo de lo avergonzada que estaba. — ¡L-Lo siento mucho! — Se disculpo quitándose rápidamente de encima.

— ¿¡Que esta pasando aquí!? — Grito una voz amenazante. Twilight giro su vista encontrándose con una chica peli arcoiris envuelta en un aura maligna y sus ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo. En sus manos tenía al pequeño conejo blanco. — ¿¡Como te atreves a tocar a mi hermosa y delicada flor de loto!?

Twilight trago grueso al ver la furia en la chica peli arcoiris. — ¡E-Espera...! No fue mi intención... Fue un accidente...

— ¡Dashie! — Interrumpió. — C-Choque c-con ella y ambas caimos al suelo. — Explico muy nerviosa la peli rosa. — ¡F-Fue sólo un accidente! ¡Debes creerme!

Y como por arte de magia, la peli azul observó como la peli arcoiris perdía su aura maligna para obtener un brillo casi celestial y poner una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Por supuesto que te creo Shy! Confio plenamente en ti. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa y ayudando a Fluttershy a levantarse. — Sin embargo... — Volteo hacia Twilight quien aún estaba en el suelo. — No confio en otras personas.

— ¡Oh! ¡Twilight jamás intentaría tocar a una chica! Mucho menos si ya tiene pareja. — Exclamó Pinkie saliendo de la mochila de la peli azul.

— ¿¡Pero que...!? — Gritó Rainbow impactada por la extraña forma de aparecer de la chica. — ¿¡C-Como hiciste eso!?

— Yo deje de preguntarmelo hace años. — Murmuró Twilight entre dientes.

— Uhm... ¡Olvídalo! — Gruño Rainbow. — Soy Rainbow Dash. — Abrazo a la peli rosa. — Y ella es Fluttershy. ¡Mi esposa! — Dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras y mostrando el anillo en su mano.

— Pinkie Pie. — Saludo agitando la mano de Rainbow vigorosamente. — Y la chica a la que quieres asesinar es Twilight Sparkle. — Señaló a la peli azul quien solo río nerviosamente.

— Yo... Uhm... ¡Siento mucho lo que pasó! Nunca tocaría a una chica. — Hablo Twilight levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Pinkie, y se acercó a Rainbow. — ¡Eso puedo jurarlo!

Rainbow se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos por dos razones. La primera era que la chica frente a ella eran unos centímetros más alta, algo que era extraño ya que Rainbow Dash era una de las chicas más altas del pueblo. Y lo otro era que analizaba de pies a cabeza a la peli azul trando de encontrar la más mínima pizca de malicia. Luego de un rato suspiro.

— Yo también lamento haberme sobresaltado. ¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Y así luego de ese pequeño encuentro, Twilight y las demás se quedaron conversando un poco.

— Así que... ¿Cuanto de casadas? — Pregunto una muy emocionada Pinkie.

— Un año. — Respondieron ambas.

— Y ustedes. — Dijo Rainbow viendo Twilight y Pinkie. — ¿Cuanto llevan de pareja?

— ¿¡Eh!? — Pinkie se sonrojo intensamente. — ¡No, nada de eso! Nosotras sólo somos amigas. — Negó frenéticamente viendo como Twilight se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

— Uhm... ¿Okey? — Dijo la peli arcoiris viendo a Fluttershy quien e encogió de hombros.

— ¡Oh, pero miren la hora! — Exclamó Pinkie aún sonrojada. — Twilight y yo tenemos que retirarnos.

— ¿¡En serio!?

— Si, necesito que me ayudes a elegir un vestido para el gran baile.

— Uhm... ¿¡No que ibas a llevar el del año pasado!?

— Si, pero ya no me queda de una parte. — Señaló su pecho causando que Twilight casi cayera de espaldas.

— Adiós Rainbow y Fluttershy. Fue un gusto verlas, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. — Dijo rápidamente Pinkie quien agarró del cuello de la camisa a Twilight y se la llevó.

— ¡Juro que si esas dos no están enamoradas aceptó ser la modelo de Rarity por todo un año! — Exclamó Rainbow al ver a ambas chicas alejarse.

Fluttershy lanzó una pequeña risa. — Pues... Yo también sería la modelo de Rarity por un año si esas dos no terminan siendo pareja.

Ambas rieron, Rainbow paso su brazo por los hombros de Fluttershy y así comenzaron su andar hacia su casa, tenían algunas cosas que terminar antes de ir a la boutique a visitar a Rarity.

* * *

Applejack caminaba hacia la boutique, había decidido seguir el consejo de Twilight, sólo tenia que preocuparse por conocer más a Rarity. ¿Y como hacerlo? ¡Simple! Interesándose por lo que Rarity hacia.

— ¡Muy bien Applejack! Sólo se tu misma. — Se repetía una y otra vez, lanzando un suspiro de vez en cuando. — Sólo sigue el consejo de Twilight.

Applejack llego a la boutique, pero cuando se disponia a entrar, vio a lo lejos a Pinkie corriendo frenéticamente y a Twilight tratando de librarse de la peli rosada.

— ¿¡Que corrales...!? — Applejack no termino su frase, ya que Pinkie la pasó arrollando, haciendo que las tres entrarán brusca y precipitadamente en la boutique, y le cayera encima a Rarity que acomodaba algunas telas.

Para desgracia de Twilight todas las demás cayeron encima de ella, quedando Rarity encima de todas.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¿¡Que fue lo que pasó!? — Gritó Rarity escandalizada.

— ¡Ay... Mi espalda! — Gruñó Applejack, pues Rarity cayó encima de ella y un codo de Pinkie Pie ejercía presión en sus costillas.

— ¡Upss! ¡Creo que me excedí un poco! — Dijo Pinkie con su típica sonrisa.

— ¿¡Podrian bajarse de encima!? ¡Pesan! — Bramó Twilight con molestia. Sin duda ese no había sido uno de sus mejores días.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento cariño. — Rarity se levantó y así las demás hicieron lo mismo.

Twilight bufó y tomo aire para tranquilizarse. Pinkie noto las exhalaciones y se acercó nerviosamente a Twilight.

— ¡Lo siento Twilight! — El cabello de Pinkie se aliso.

Twilight suspiro y acarició la cabeza de Pinkie. — No te preocupes... Eres Pinkie Pie después de todo, y siendo sincera no me gustaría que fuera de otra forma. — Sonrió haciendo que Pinkie volviera a ser ella.

— ¡Awww! — Exclamó Rarity con broche de oro dramático. — Eso sólo el romance lo hace posible.

Twilight y Pinkie se miraron mutuamente antes de sonrojarse. Applejack evito lanzar una carcajada, esas dos eran un caso, ambas se amaban pero eran muy densas para darse cuenta.

— ¡Oh, perdón si supuse mal! ¿Ustedes dos no son pareja?

— ¡Ejem! ¡Hola Rarity! — Saludo Applejack. — La peli azul es Twilight Sparkle mi mejor amiga y la peli rosa es Pinkie Pie mi prima.

— Soy Rarity. — Se presentó elegantemente.

— ¡Siento mucho que mi emoción halla causado que te cayeramos encima! — Se disculpo Pinkie. — Y sobre tu pregunta... ¡No! No somos pareja. — Se acercó al oído de Rarity y le susurró. — Aún no. Twilight veia la escena sin hacer ni decir nada.

Rarity sonrió con complicidad y se dirigió a Applejack. — Querida... A ti te estaba esperando. — Dijo con una sonrisa que causó un ligero sonrojo en Applejack. — Ya tengo el diseño de tu traje. Y te lo quería mostrar para que me dieras el visto bueno. — Dijo buscando entre sus cosas. — ¡Aqui esta! — Exclamó entregándole a Applejack un boceto.

Applejack tomo el boceto y comenzo a analizarlo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. — ¡Es perfecto!

— ¡Excelente! Entonces ya podré comenzar a diseñarlo. — Se volteó hacia Twilight y Pinkie. — Y ustedes cariños.

— ¡Necesito un vestido para el gran baile! — Exclamó Pinkie emocionada.

Rarity le pidió a Pinkie que la acompañara para tomarle las medidas, momento que Twilight aprovechó para hablar con Applejack.

— ¿Al parecer alguien acaba de ser flechada? — Susurró Twilight pasando su brazo por los hombros de Applejack.

— Uhm... ¡No creo que sea amor! — Dijo levemente sonrojada.

— ¡Nunca dije que estuvieras enamorada! Sólo digo que esa atracción que sientes ahora se podría convertir en amor.

— Uhm... Yo...

— ¡Ya volví Twily! — Interrumpió Pinkie corriendo para abrazar a la peli azul. Applejack suspiro aliviada.

— ¿Que te parece si vamos por unos pastelillos Pinkie Pie?

— ¡Uuuhhh! ¿¡Que estamos esperando!? — Exclamó volviendo a tomar a Twilight del cuello de su camisa para luego salir rápidamente de la boutique, dejando a Rarity y Applejack solas.

— Yo... Uhm... — Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de Applejack. — Supongo que yo también debería irme... — Su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio que tenía dos mensaje.

"Pídele una cita a Rarity o te juro que Pinkameka saldrá desde los rincones más oscuros de mi alma y quemara tu cama"

Con amor Pinkie Pie.

"Más te vale aprovechar la oportunidad que te he dado... Así que deja de ser tan cobarde y pídele una cita o me vas a conocer molesta"

Con cariño Twilight.

Applejack trago grueso, había visto a Twilight molesta una sola vez y desde entonces juro nunca hacerla enojar y ni que decir de Pinkie. Sintio un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al imaginarse cuando esas dos se casarán y ambas se molestaran...

— Uhm... Rarity... — La mencionada se giró y le dio una sonrisa. — Se que esto puede ser un poco extraño... Pero me gustaría... Conocerte mejor... Y pensé que... — Trago grueso y se dió ánimos. — ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos para conversar y conocernos más?

Rarity tuvo que contener sus ganas de gritar de emoción. Y guardando la compostura suspiro y miro a Applejack a los ojos. — ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría salir contigo cariño! Asi que ¿Porque no intercambiamos números?

El corazón de Applejack se detuvo unos segundos mientras su mente procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¡P-Por supuesto que sí! — Dijo cuando su mente logro reaccionar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una casa no muy lejos de la boutique Carrusel. Se encontraba Fluttershy con la puerta de la habitación trancada, mientras Rainbow trataba de derribarla.

— ¡Por favor Fluttershy! Ayer no me diste mi dosis de amor. — Exclamó golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

— ¡No, Rainbow Dash! Tenemos que terminar algunas cosas y quedamos de ir a ver a Rarity.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Podemos hacer lo que hace falta mañana, y también podemos ir mañana a ver a Rarity. — Golpeó más fuerte la puerta. — ¡Sabes que no puedo dormir sin mi dosis diaria de amor!

Fluttershy suspiro y destranco la puerta para luego abrirla. — ¡De acuerdo! Pero sólo si terminamos los pendientes antes de que se haga de noche ¿Hecho?

— ¡Hecho! — Exclamó para salir corriendo a terminar las cosas pendientes.

* * *

Twilight caminaba junto a Pinkie Pie, habían pasado por unos pastelitos y ahora se dirigían hacia el parque. En todo el camino Twilight había estado muy pensativa.

— Lyra y Bon Bon cumplirán cinco años de matrimonio dentro de poco, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy tienen un año, Applejack posiblemente ya halla invitado a Rarity a salir. — Pensó. — Entonces... ¿Porque yo no soy capaz de decir un simple "Te amo" a Pinkie Pie?

— Twily ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Pinkie.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah! ¡Si, estoy bien!

Pinkie dejo de caminar, Twilight hizo lo mismo. La peli rosa recordó los acontecimientos ocurridos hace cinco años, si planeaba confesarle sus sentimientos a Twilight, tenía que saber si aún conservaba algún sentimientos por aquella chica.

— Twilight... ¿Que significó tu relación con...?

— ¡Mucho! — Interrumpió Twilight viendo como Pinkie agachaba la mirada. — Pero no es lo que piensas.

— ¿Entonces?

— Significo mucho porque fue ella quien me hizo entender que estaba cometiendo un gran error, fue ella quien me hizo entender que mi corazón le había pertenecido a alguien desde siempre. — La fuerza de voluntad de Twilight se evaporaba con cada palabra que decía y ahora su corazón estaba decidido a no esperar ni un segundo más. — Fue por ella que descubrir que necesitaba mejorar mi forma de ser.

Pinkie trataba de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Al levantar la vista vio a Twilight muy cerca de ella.

— Pero jamás la ame, nunca hubiera podido amarla como ella se lo merecía. — Tomó a Pinkie de la cintura. — Porque siempre te he amado a ti, y sólo ha ti. — Murmuró antes de unir sus labios con los de Pinkie.

La peli rosa quedó en schok por unos instantes, pero cuando su mente reaccionó, cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso.

— Te amo Pinkie. — Dijo al separarse un poco. — Te he amado desde que te ví.

Pinkie no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, lo que tanto había deseado, acababa de pasar, Twilight sentía lo mismo que ella.

— Twilight... No sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado con que esto pasara. — Dijo abrazando a la peli azul. — Yo también te amo Twilight. — Se puso en cuclillas para darle un rápido beso a la peli azul. — ¿Y ahora que?

— No se... No esperaba confesarme este día... — Penso un minuto. — ¡Vamos por un helado! ¡Yo invito!

— Oki Doki Loki.

* * *

Applejack se encontraba acostada en su cama, el día no había comenzado de la mejor manera, pero había terminado mejor de lo esperado.

— ¡Muy bien Applejack! Ya tienes el número de Rarity. — Se Dijo así misma. — ¡Ahora evita arruinarlo!

Applejack tomo su celular y tras pensarlo unos segundos, decido comenzar a teclear. Tras enviar el mensaje suspiro y miro al techo.

"¡Nunca dije que estuvieras enamorada! Sólo digo que esa atracción que sientes ahora se podría convertir en amor."

Las palabras de Twilight aún resonaban en la mente de la vaquera, y aunque lo intentara negar, la idea la verdad no le molestaba.

— ¿¡Enamorarme de Rarity!? — Pensó con una sonrisa. — La verdad... Twilight podría no estar tan equivocada después de todo. — Murmuró.

Rarity terminaba de guardar las telas, y se disponia a irse a tomar su sueño reparador, cuando su celular sonó. Una sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver de quién provenía el mensaje.

"Buenas noches Rarity, espero descanses muy bien"

Applejack.

Rarity suspiro y respondió al mensaje. Se ancamino a su habitación en donde se dejó caer en su cama, sin duda ese día había sido muy interesante y todo apuntaba a que de ahora en adelante así serian todos los dias.

— Applejack... ¿¡Que es este sentimiento que causas en mi? — Pensó.

"A lo mejor ella sea mi polo opuesto ideal, la persona perfecta para mí"

Pensaron ambas lanzando un último suspiro antes de quedarse dormidas.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Se lo que van a decir "¿¡Porque Twilight es más alta que Rainbow Dash!?" ¡Simple! En forma pony ella es más alta que las demás así que pensé... "En forma humana debería ser más alta que las demás"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III: ¡Mi Luz De Luna!**_

— Así que la chica que ha captado tu atención se llama Applejack ¿Cierto? — Preguntó Rainbow sentandose en el sofá junto a Fluttershy.

— Si, es una chica muy amable y demasiado honesta a veces, ayer intercambiamos números, ya que me dijo que quería conocerme más. — Explicó Rarity con voz soñadora.

— ¡Parece que alguien se ha enamorado! — Bromeó Rainbow con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ay querida! Sólo me agrada, nada más. — Dijo Rarity volteando a ver a Fluttershy. — ¿Pasa algo cariño? Haz estado muy pensativa.

— Uhm... Es solo que siento que el nombre de Applejack me suena. — Respondió Fluttershy con la mano en el menton.

— A mi también la chica peli azul... Twilight se me hace muy conocida. — Alegó Rainbow.

— ¿¡Twilight!? Ella es una de las amigas de Applejack, la conocí ayer junto con otra chica... Pinkie Pie. — Musitó Rarity.

Rainbow Dash lo pensó por unos instantes. — ¡Ya recuerdo! — Gritó. — Applejack era la capitana del equipo de la escuela Crystal y ella fue quien detuvo a Twilight cuando se agarró a golpes con la co-capitana... Creo que se llamaba... Indigo Zap. — Explicó.

La quijada de Rarity cayó. — ¡No puedo creerlo! La Twilight que conocí ayer, no se parece en nada a aquella rufián de la escuela Crystal. — Exclamó incrédula.

— Pues si es la misma que conocimos nosotras ayer... ¡Ha cambiado bastante en estos cinco años! — Murmuró Rainbow recordando el encuentro de ayer. — La Twilight de hace cinco años, hubiera manoseado a mi Fluttershy a propósito y no se hubiera disculpado y para colmo... Se hubiera reído en mi cara. ¿Tu que opinas Fluttershy?

— ¡Yo creo que es la misma persona! Supongo que ha cambiado en estos años.

— Tienes razón cariño, aunque recuerdo que Twilight en aquel tiempo tenía pareja, ¿Me pregunto que pasó con...? —

Rarity se vio interrumpida al escuchar el sonido de la campana sonar y luego escuchar la voz de aquella chica con la que había pensado todo el día.

— ¡Hola Rarity! — Applejack saludó amablemente, y se percató de que la diseñadora tenía compañía. — ¡Hola!

— ¡Eres tú! — Exclamó Rainbow señalando a la vaquera al comprobar que Applejack y la ex-capitana del equipo de la escuela Crystal eran la misma persona. — ¡Tú y yo tenemos una revancha pendiente!

Applejack ladeó la cabeza con confusion sin entender a qué se refería esa peli arcoiris, Fluttershy y Rarity sólo suspiraron, era Rainbow Dash después de todo, no podía olvidar esa derrota tan fácilmente.

— ¿Quien eres? — Preguntó Applejack, causando que Rainbow cayera de espaldas.

— ¿¡No te acuerdas de mí!? — Exclamó. — ¡Soy Rainbow Dash la única y original! ¡Capitana del equipo de la escuela Canterlot! ¡Y a quien vencistes en uno de los eventos!

La mente de Applejack hizo click y recordó los eventos de hace tanto tiempo. — ¡Oh! Tú eres aquella chica que cayó de cara al suelo al tratar de anotar un gol.

Rainbow bufó y se sento en el sofá con pose de diva, Fluttershy sonrió ante la actitud de su pareja. — ¡Disculpa a Rainbow! Aún tiene el orgullo herido. — Dijo tímidamente. — Soy Fluttershy. — Se presentó.

— Applejack, mucho gusto. — Se presentó quitándose el sombrero, miro a Rarity, quien estaba igual de sorprendida que ella, la vaquera sonrió ante la idea de que quizás ellas ya estaban destinadas a reencontrarse.

— Cariño ¿Que te trae por aquí? — Esa pregunta saco a Applejack de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ah si! Pues... Venía a... — Trago grueso y suspiro. — Venia a preguntar si estabas libre esta tarde... Ya que quiero invitarte a salir.

— ¡Por supuesto cariño, tarde estoy libre y me encantaría salir contigo!

— ¡Entonces paso por ti a eso de las cinco de la tarde! ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

— ¡Alto! — Gritó Rainbow abrazando posesivamente a Rarity. — ¿¡Porque quieres quitarme a mi diseñadora favorita!? — Hablo dramáticamente.

— Uhm... — Applejack miro a Rarity con confusión, mientras que Rarity veia la escena divertida.

— ¡Dashi, ven conmigo! — Habló Fluttershy tomando a Rainbow del brazo y alejandola de Rarity.

— Pues... Ahm... — Applejack no sabía que hacer o decir ante esa pequeña escena, así que se limitó a despedirse. — Te dejo trabajar, Adiós. — Se despidió de todas y se dirigió a la puerta, pero ante de salir regreso entre sus paso y le dió un beso en la comisura de los labios a Rarity. — Uhm... ¡Adiós Rarity! — Exclamó saliendo rápidamente de la boutique, dejando a Rarity con un extremo sonrojo.

— Vaya, vaya. Esta chica no se anda con rodeos. — Dijo Rainbow con un tono burlón. — ¡Parece que alguien acaba de agregarse a la lista de pretendientes!

— ¿Podrías dejar de molestar a Rarity? ¡Mira como está! — Dijo Fluttershy señalando a la diseñadora que echaba humo de lo roja que estaba por la vergüenza.

Rainbow negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reir ante la imagen de su amiga súper sonrojada. — ¡Esa es una de mis misiones en esta vida Fluttershy!

Applejack caminaba por las calles del pueblo con su rostro sonrojado. Se encontraba confundida, ¿Porque había regresado a darle un beso a Rarity? ¿Que la impulsó a hacer eso? ¡Ah! Su cabeza era un total lío, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre eso, y sabía perfectamente bien con quien hablar.

Applejack se dió media vuelta y corrio hacia el laboratorio, Twilight con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto la confidente y consejera de Applejack e incluso de Lyra, tenía que admitirlo Twilight había dejado de ser aquella chica agresiva, posesiva, celosa, impaciente y psicópata. Y aunque a veces se e veces esos instintos aparecían, ya no eran un problema.

La vaquera paso cerca del parque en donde paró en seco al ver a su amiga sentada en una banca, parecía estar escribiendo algo my concentrada. Así que se acercó a ella.

— ¡Hola Twilight!

— ¡AAAAHHHH! — La peli azul se sobresaltó y rápidamente arrugó el papel en el que estaba escribiendo y lo metió en la mochila. — ¡Ah, Applejack! ¡No me pegues esos sustos! — Reclamó colocando su mano en su pecho. — ¡Casi me da un infarto!

— ¡Lo siento! — Se disculpó. — Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¡Claro! — Se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a Applejack para sentarse. — ¿Dime de que quieres hablar?

— ¡Es sobre Rarity! Hoy fui a la boutique a pedirle una cita pero cuando iba a salir... — Vaciló unos segundos. — Regrese para darle un beso en la mejía, pero terminé dándoselo en la comisura de lo labios. — Dijo con un sonrojo.

— ¿Y que sentiste?

— Uhm... Bueno... Aún trato de calmar mi corazón, y aún siento el hormigueo en mi estómago.

— ¡Sentiste la necesidad de hacer eso porque estás enamorada de Rarity! — Dijo Twilight destapando una botella de agua.

— ¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Alto! — Applejack se llevó la mano a su frente. — ¿¡Porque piensas que estoy enamorada de Rarity!? — Exclamó espantada. — Que yo recuerde, tu también lo hiciste una vez con...

— ¡No fue lo mismo! — Interrumpió. — Simplemente me deje llevar por la emoción del momento, estaba muy feliz por su logro y la bese. — Explicó tranquilamente. — Pero no sentí mi corazón palpitar o hormigueo en el estómago. Además sabes perfectamente bien que en aquel tiempo me encantaba provocar a Indigo Zap, Lemmon Zest y a Sunny.

Applejack miro a los ojos a Twilight, podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras y también pudo ver un deje de melancolía en sus ojos.

— ¡Perdón por recordarte esa época! Se que no fue nada fácil para ti.

— ¡No te preocupes! Sabía desde el inicio que ninguna estaba enamorada de la otra. Pero aún así... ¡Creo que llegue a tomar un cariño especial a esa extraña relación! — Sonrió. — Me hubiera gustado terminar la relación de otra forma. — Suspiró tomando un sorbo de agua.

— ¿Entonces es oficial?

— ¿Uhm?

— ¡Me estoy enamorando de Rarity!

— Podría ser. Pero eso solo el tiempo lo aclarara completamente.

— ¡Ahora entiendo porque Pinkie se enamoró de tí!

Ambas se miraron por una rato y luego comenzaron a reir. Applejack se despidió de Twilight luego de un rato ya que tenia que prepararse para su cita con Rarity.

Twilight siguio a su amiga con la mirada, suspiro y se levantó de la banca para ir a su casa, en el camino se encontro a Pinkie Pie hablando animadamente con Minouet.

— ¡Esa fiesta será increíble! — Exclamó muy emocionada Pinkie.

— ¡Lo sé! Y contigo ahí eso será aún más increíble. — Dijo abrazando fuertemente a la peli rosa. — ¡WHOAH! — Gritó apartándose inmediatamente de Pinkie y asi logrando esquivar una navaja que se estampó en un poste de madera que había cerca de ellas. — ¿¡Pero que...!? — Minouet giró su vista encontrándose a una Twilight con un aura maligna, mirada y sonrisa psicópata.

— ¡Perdón! Se me deslizó de las manos... — Murmuró con voz ronca acercandose para tomar nuevamente la navaja. — ¿¡Eh!? — Se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Nuevamente luego de cinco años, volvía a sentir esos celos enfermizos de los cuales no quería dejarse llevar. — ¡Solo venía por Pinkie! — Dijo tomando a la peli rosa y echándosela al hombro como un costal de papas y así alejarla de ahí.

— ¡Adios Minouet! — Se despidió Pinkie mientras se dejaba llevar por su novia, dejando a la pobre chica al borde de un infarto.

La vaquera llegó a la granja en donde se topó con su hermana quien estaba tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre murmurando cosas incoherentes.

— ¡Applebloom! ¿¡Que corrales te pasó!? — Preguntó asustada al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

— ¡Diamond Tiara! — Murmuró con una sonrisa pervertida. — Y ese vestido con escote es... ¡Perfecto! — Gritó antes de desmayarse.

Applejack rodó los ojos y decidió no meterse en los asuntos empalagosos y pervertidos de su hermana. Tenía cosas de que preocuparse, como por ejemplo la cita con Rarity, esa cita que deseaba fuera perfecta. Y sabía que no le pasaría nada a Applebloom, ya que una vez Twilight tuvo un masivo derrame nasal cuando vio a su pareja como vino al mundo y aún estaba viva, por lo cual Applebloom no estaba en peligro.

— ¡Muy bien Applejack! Hora de preparase para la cita. — Se dijo a si misma subiendo a su habitación.

Rarity siempre le gustaba verse bastante bien, pero en esta ocasión había pasado más tiempo arreglándose. Rainbow sólo la veía ir y venir, provandose cada vestido que había en ese armario, la peli arcoíris se había quedado a ayudar a si amiga por petición de Fluttershy.

— ¡Ay por favor Rarity! — Exclamó Rainbow aburrida de ver a su amiga provandose el vestido número cuarenta. — ¡Vas a una cita no ha tu boda! Se que quieres impresionar a tu futura domadora pero... ¡Estas exagerando!

El rostro de Rarity se tornó rojo al escuchar las palabras de Rainbow. — ¿¡D-De que estás hablando!?

— ¡Oh, vamos mujer! ¡A ti te gusta Applejack!

— Pero si acabo de conocerla.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Nunca has oído sobre el amor a primera vista?

— Si. Pero...

— Pero nada. — Interrumpió. — Ya verás que después de esta cita no te quedarán dudas.

La campana sonó, anunciando que alguien había entrado en la boutique, y la voz confirmó que era Applejack.

— ¿Estas lista Rarity? — Dijo asomando la cabeza por la sala, su quijada cayó al ver lo hermosa que se veía la diseñadora.

Rainbow sonrió maliciosamente al ver la cara de boba de la vaquera, así que en un rápido movimiento empujó a Rarity a los brazos de Applejack.

— ¡Traela temprano a casa! — Exclamó Rainbow colocándose los lentes de lectura de Fluttershy y poniéndose en pose de padre celoso.

— Uhm... Ah... ¡Claro! — Murmuró Applejack sonrojada y muy nerviosa por tener a Rarity abrazada y por la actitud de Rainbow Dash. — Uhm... ¿Nos vamos?

— ¡C-Claro!

Ambas se despidieron de Rainbow Dash y salieron rápidamente de la boutique, Applejack se sentia realmente nerviosa, luego de la conversación que tuvo con Twilight lo medito un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que esa chica le interesaba más que una amiga, se mordió el labio, tenía dos opciones.

La primera era hacer caso omiso a sus sentimientos, opción que descarto rápidamente, Twilight había elegido esa opción y acabo en una extraña relación de dos años, que al final le causó un colapso emocional. La segunda opción era conocer mejor a Rarity y tratar de enamorarla con el paso del tiempo. La pregunta era ¿Como enamorar a alguien que es un opuestos a ti?

"Sólo se tu misma, recuerda que lo que enamora es la personalidad, pero sobre todo... ¡No mientas! ¡Por muy vergonzoso que pueda ser, lo mejor es decir siempre la verdad!" Resonaron esas palabras en su mente.

— ¿Y hacia donde vamos cariño? — Esa pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos, enviando la cruda realidad a su cara. ¡No había elegido a donde la llevaría!

— Uhm... ¿Donde te gustaría ir?

— ¿Que te parece al parque? Ahí podremos conversar a gusto.

Applejack sonrió, quizás no fuera tan difícil después de todo. Llegaron al parque en donde se sentaron en la banca en la que había algunas horas había sido la conversación entre Twilight y Applejack.

— ¡Muy bien Rarity! ¡Cuentame algo sobre ti!

— ¡Ah! ¿Por donde podría empezar?

Twilight y Pinkie se encontraban en la cafetería, la peli rosa comía la décima orden de rosquillas, la peli azul la veía comer sin comprender cómo su novia podía comer tanto.

— ¡Asi que mi primita al fin se decidió a pedirle una cita a Rarity!

— ¡Apenas llevan unos días de haberse conocido!

— ¡Tienes razón! ¿Y que tal el trabajo? Escuche que hubo una explosión.

— Al parecer Sunset permitió que Trixie manipulara algunos químicos... Al menos invento un nuevo gel para el cabello sólo se necesita hacerle algunos ajustes. — Dijo sacando su celular y mostrándole una foto de Trixie con un extraño peinado y Sunset en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¿En serio esa es Trixie? — Pinkie miró con confusión la imagen que mostraba el celular de Twilight. — ¿Porque su cabello es verde con rosa?

— Un pequeño error en su invento. — Murmuró volviendo a guardar su celular para luego tomar un sorbo de su café negro.

El café negro se había vuelto algo vital en la vida diaria de Twilight, trabajar de sol a sol en el laboratorio la solía dejar sumamente estresada y malhumorada. Necesitaba su dosis diaria de café para evitar caer en un colapso nervioso por tener compañeras tan extrañas.

— ¡Hay que irnos Twilight! — Dijo Pinkie tomando las rosquillas restantes para meterlas en su cabello. Twilight suspiro y termino su café, pagó la cuenta y volteo a ver a su pareja.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¡Tenemos que saber dónde es la cita de Applejack y Rarity! — Exclamó tomando a Twilight del cuello de su camisa y jalandola lejos de ahí.

La peli azul suspiro derrotada, cuando a Pinkie se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había que la hiciera cambiar de idea.

Para su sorpresa encontraron fácilmente a las chicas ya que estaban conversando tranquilamente en el parque, pero se sorprendieron aún más al ver a Rainbow Dash con unos binoculares y a su lado estaba Fluttershy.

— ¿Acaso están espiando?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí cerebrito! — Contesto Rainbow apartando la vista de los binoculares para ver a la científica. — ¡Es la cita de mi mejor amiga!

— ¿Rarity es tu amiga? — Habló Pinkie sacando un par de binoculares de quien sabe donde con las iniciales T.S&SC pero con la "SC" tachadas y reemplazadas por "P.P"

— Uhm... Si, Rarity es nuestra amiga.— Contesto tímidamente Fluttershy.

Fluttershy y Twilight se miraron mutuamente al ver a sus respectivas parejas escondidas en un arbusto en donde sólo se podía ver una parte de los binoculares.

Mientras Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash vigilaban como panteras a un indefenso conejo, Applejack y Rarity seguian conversado y riendo al contar algunas anécdotas divertidas.

— ¡Oye Rarity! Se que puede sonar atrevido de mi parte pero... ¡Tienes con quien ir al gran baile?

— La verdad no, he tenido varias invitaciones para ir con alguien... Pero este año he decidido ir con alguien que me haga sentir a gusto.

Applejack murmuró acomodandose en la banca y tomando una bocanada de aire para tomar valor. — ¿P-Podria intentar c-convencerte de ir conmigo al gran baile? — Logró decir con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

El primer impulso de Rarity fue saltar de felicidad, pero tenía que comportarse como la dama que era.

— ¡Esta bien! Aceptó. — Se limito a decir tratando de evitar su emoción y nervios.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Como!?

— Aceptó que intentes convenserme de ir contigo. Tienes tres meses para ello.

Applejack se emociono ante las palabras de la diseñadora y ya que ella no conocía ni le interesaba conocer los estatus de "Modales de damas" se lanzó a abrazar efusivamente a Rarity, quien aceptó el apretado abrazo de la vaquera sonrojandose completamente.

Se separaron del abrazo y sus ojos se encontraron, en ese preciso momento el mundo dejo de existir para ellas, sus corazones acelerados, sus rostros sonrojados y sus almas diciendo a gritos "Besala" poco a poco comenzaron a acercar sus rostro.

— ¡Awwww! Se van a besar. — Gritó Pinkie causando que ambas chicas salieran del trance en el que se encontraban.

— ¡Pinkie Pie! — Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo al verse descubiertas.

— ¿Como se te ocurre arruinar tan bello momento? — Bufó Rainbow guardando una cámara de alto alcance y alta definición.

Twilight sólo se golpeaba contra un árbol, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo. — ¿Como es posible que estuviera espiando a mi amiga? No lo había hecho desde hace siete años. ¡Ragnarok-kun me quemara en el Inframundo por mis pecados y por tener pensamientos lascivos al ver a esas dos juntas!

Y muy contrario a lo que pensaron que podría pasar, Applejack y Rarity se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes antes de comenzar a reir a carcajadas, ver a sus amigas con esas caras de espanto era bastante cómico. Y muy en el fondo agradecian que las hallan detenido de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

— ¡Es oficial! Me gusta Rarity y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para enamorarla. — Pensó Applejack.

— ¡Ahora esta todo claro! Me gusta Applejack... Pero ¿Como enamorar a una chica como ella? — Pensó Rarity aún sin dejar de reír.

Las demás chicas al ver la risa de ambas suspiraron aliviadas, unos momentos después incluso se unieron a conversar con Rarity y Applejack.

— Así que... ¡Tres ex-estudiantes de la escuela Crystal y tres ex-estudiantes de la escuela Canterlot! — Murmuró Applejack mirando la interacción entre todas. Sin duda el destino era bastante sorpresivo.

¡Si! Ese día había abierto una nueva puerta en la vida de esas chicas que desde hacía años habían sido destinadas a conocerse, una puerta que las llevaría a enfrentar su pasado para comenzar a tejer su futuro.

Una hora más tarde, Twilight se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, luego de despedirse de las demás acompañó a Pinkie Pie a casa. Mientras caminaba pensaba en los acontecimientos de el día, había sentido celos enfermizos y luego la tentación de ver a sus amigas e imaginarse cosas nada puras.

— ¡Tercera vez en el día que actúe como hace tantos años! — Murmuró sobandose la nuca. — ¿Será alguna señal de algo? — Suspiro y busco las llaves de su casa y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Hola Twilight! — Saludó una voz que la peli azul había escuchado hace tanto tiempo.

Twilight se giró rápidamente y posó su vista en la chica peli blanca que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¡S-S-Sugarcoat!


End file.
